Rebels of Fire
by Speak Now or Regret It Later
Summary: To make up for what he's done, he has to fight against the love of his life, Bloom.


In all honesty, he knew that it would happen. He just didn't expect it to happen so _soon._ He expected to be out of the planet, at least. Now, he expected to be _alive_ , at least.

Sky knew the rebellion against the monarchy would happen. He knew that his father would die. He knew that his mother would be held for ransom, of which is still not paid. He knew that shit was going to go down.

However, he did not know that he would be betrayed. He didn't know that the rebellion was just a ruse. He didn't know that Bloom, his beloved Bloom, was against him all along.

It came as a shock to everyone. Until it didn't. It made sense, the secrecy, the white lies, it was all part of her plan to backstab everyone, to take control of a world- a dimension that she never knew existed in the first place. She was mad with power, with strength, and she was going to kill everyone with it.

First went Helia. He found himself in a situation where he had to decide whether or not to sacrifice his own life, or his own child, due to the fact that he would not give up the location of the Winx. Bloom liked him, so she granted him a speedy death, which, by her standards, was by setting him on fire.

Next went Zahirah, the daughter of Flora and Helia. Bloom went back on her promise to Helia, and instead of releasing Zahirah, tortured her until she called out for her parents.

"Mommy!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Where's my daddy!?"

Sky winced. He could not imagine the pain the 4 year old went through.

Riven died next. He attempted to kill Bloom, by gaining her trust, then poisoning her. He was the one who ended up being poisoned. By losing Riven, he not only lost the informant who told them of the deaths of Helia and Zahirah, he lost a friend.

Sky remembered the day they found his head delivered to the door where they were residing. Panic stricken, the rest of the Winx and Specialists attempted to flee, only to have Blooms army surround them. A battle broke out, leading to Tecna losing a wing, and therefore, half of her powers, and Brandon losing an arm. By a miracle, as Flora would call it, they all survived.

Sky's face lifted into a small smile at the thought of Flora, before falling again. She was the one who retained the most hope, even after the essential genocide of her family and people. She was the one who was ready to heal, to serve, and to restore. Unfortunately…

Sky wiped a tear from his face.

Unfortunately, Flora found herself captured by Blooms army. Instead of being killed, Bloom ordered Flora to become a... toy, for the soldiers to play with. Rumor has it whenever she gets pregnant they kick the baby out of her.

Whispering a soft prayer, Sky hoped that she died by now, and is with Helia and Zahirah now. She deserves that much.

The capture of Flora has put a damper on all of the spirits, as if they already weren't soaking wet. That was the moment everyone knew: Bloom would do anything to get what she wants.

That was also the moment they knew nothing of what she wanted.

And here they were, him, Stella, Tecna, Aisha, Musa, Timmy, Brandon, and Nabu. None of them had any reason to talk, and Stella couldn't talk. Her tongue was cut once before she escaped being completely captured.

Sky, slouching, decided that he made himself too depressed to continue thinking. That was the problem, though. He was in a situation where you could never stop thinking, never stop acting. He had to lead the rest of the rebels straight into the fire. He had to fight, and like never before.

Fight against society.

Fight against the love of his life.

Fight against himself.

...To make up for what he's done.

* * *

Sooooooo! What do you think? I realize this is dark but I had this idea for a while that I wanted to be a multi-chap, with a happy ending, but I decided with my limited writing skills that it would do best as a oneshot. The end is up to your imagination, however comma, if enough people ask I might do the entire story, or just the oneshot of what Sky did. Thank you for reading and leave a Review please!

-Re


End file.
